Virtual reality (VR) fundamentally adds a third dimension of interaction, which has implications for selecting multiple items with a singular gesture. Techniques that are applicable in two-dimensional (2D) interfaces may not be appropriate for three-dimensional (3D) interfaces. In some 2D interfaces, the user defines a region in terms of both dimensions (i.e., a horizontal dimension and a vertical dimension). Applying this same approach in 3D may cause issues due to, for example, occlusion and ambiguity discerning which items should be included in the selection region. Using this approach in 3D, the selection region becomes a symmetric, rectangular selection volume defined by a length in all three dimensions. This type of selection interface does not allow users to create arbitrarily shaped selections.